Glass Shoes
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Bright's proposing to someone, question is who? Rein thinks that Bright is going to choose someone else. One-shot. BrightXRein


Rein's POV

"Rein, get out of bed, Rein, Rein!"

"No, I'm in depression," I muttered back at Fine. "I don't wake up."

"Aren't you going to the party tonight? There's rumors that Bright's going to propose to someone tonight, and I know that you wouldn't miss that. Normally you would have fatasies about it by now too."

"I'm not going. I found out that Bright-sama and I wouldn't be right for each other so I'm not going," I said back at her.

"That person was just jealous of you, so hurry and get up. The party's starting in two hours and you've been in bed all day."

"Fine," I said as I got out of bed. My long hair was all messy while my face was dry. "See? I'm not suited for Bright-sama since I look like this. You're lucky Fine, since things are going well between you and Shade-sama."

Fine started emitting flames from her head then grabbed my hand and said," You're the one who's suppose to be more feminine! If you let something like that get to you, you'll never get married." Then she started running and dragged me somewhere. "I'm going make sure that you're going to look perfect! Now take a bath and make sure to wash your hair. I'm not going to let you out until you finish."

"Fine..."

"Not letting you out."

I sighed. She's really not going to let me out. I tried once more," Fine, I've got to finish my decor homework for Camelot! Let me out!"

"You finished last week, don't lie to me. I'm doing this for your own good. Ihe least you can do is do it!"

I undid my ponytail, undressed, and went in the warm water. It feels good. As I washed my hair I wondered. What if Bright-sama's really going to propose to someone else? Then what does that mean? Did Bright-sama never like me? Bright-sama is really nice and the perfect gentleman and he could like someone else, which is possible someone who's a lot more prettier, smarter, elegant, and a much better dancer than I am. If there was someone like that them there's no way that-

"Rein, you done yet?'

"Y-yeah..."

"Then hurry up and get out, we've got a lot more work to do!"

When I opened the door, along with Fine I saw Lione, Mirlo, Milky, Sophie, Altezza, and the Seed princesses. Then I asked," What's everyone doing here?"

"Fine told us that it was urgent so we all rushed over as soon as we could," Lione said. "Do you really want Bright to marry someone else?"

"No, but-"

"Then we're getting to work. Oni-sama is really going to propose and I've only approved of you. I'll refuse the marriage if it's someone else," Altezza said.

"Altezza..."

"Now shall we get started? There's only an hour left," Mirlo said holding the basket the Seed Princesses were in.

"Thank you everyone!"

"Don't thank us yet."

As soon as we got to Fine and mine room, Sophie started working on my hair while Mirlo and Lione started working on my make up and the Seed Princesses and Milky were deciding what decor I would wear. Then Fine and Altezza were looking at all the dresses I had.

"When we're done Rein you'll look like an princess," Sophie said.

"You know, she is a princess," Altezza said. "How do you forget that?"

All of us just laughed. Then someone knocked at the door. "Fine-sama, Shade-sama is wanting to speak to you," Camelot said.

"Tell him to wait outside for a bit, I'm helping Rein. Altezza what about this dress?"

Fine...

"No, that one isn't pretty enough. I think that this one is better. It's pretty and it's easy to move in, since she's going to be dancing with Oni-sama."

"Ah, you're right."

"Of course."

I wanted to turn around and look at the dress that they were talking about but Sophie said,"Don't move too much Rein or I won't be able to finish your hair."

...30 minutes later...

"Rein, you look wonderful," Lione said when they were finished.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just look Rein," Mirlo said while pointing to the mirror in front of me. Wow, they're right. My hair was down for a change and curlied while my face was soft and my eyes stood out. The dress Altezza had chosen was floor lengthened, blue with lace and absolutely beautiful. A lace chocker went around my neck then I was wearing delicate glass shoes. I have no idea where they got those.

"Thank you so much everyone," I siad as I hugged everyone.

"Let's hurry Rein, the party's going to start soon," Fine said. "After all we've got to make sure that you get the dance with Bright."

I smiled at her. "Yeah we do. Wait wasn't Shade-sama waiting for you?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll just talk to him later. Now let's get you to that party!"

When we were in our balloon,I asked Fine,"Where did you get these shoes? I wouldn't think that you had something like this."

"I don't. Mother gave them to me when I was waiting for you, she said that these shoes have magic. 'You'll be able to find the one you love when you wear these.' At least that's what she said."

"These are Mother's shoes?"

Fine nodded. I touched the glass. I wonder did Mother wear them when she first danced with Father? I closed my eyes. Please grant a little magic for me then maybe I can find my prince.

"Rein, we're here and if Bright doesn't propose to you then he's missing out on a great person and he'll regret it forever."

"Fine..."

"Now, let's go."

"Yeah."

When we walked in, I noticed that there were a lot of girls and Bright-sama was there, greeting everyone. Oh, he noticed us. I'm starting to get nervous. I turned to tell Fine but she was already eating with Milky. We just here and she's eating. It's a really good thing that things are well between her and Shade-sama.

"Rein," Bright-sama said.

"Y-y-yes?" He's right in front of me. I could feel my heart beating really fast. "Um... Good evening Bright-sama."

"Good evening, I'm glad that you could make it Rein. I hope that you'll dance with me later."

"Of course I'll dance with you later, Bright-sama."

"Really? I'm glad. I have to go greet other guests now, so I'll see you later."

"Later...," I said as I watched him dissappear within the crowd of people. I sighed and walked towards Fine.

"Ara? Rein. you aren't going to dance with Bright," Fine asked after swallowing a bite of cake. "I saw him talking to you."

"He said that he had to do something. But he did ask me to dance later."

"Then you'll dance later. Don't worry eventually he is going to dance with you."

"You're right Fine. I should probably just relax."

Fine's mouth was full so she just nodded in agreement. Then Shade walked over and said," Fine, do you want to dance?"

"Sure, right after you dance with Rein," Fine said as she took another bite of cake.

"What are you doing, Fine?"

"Well, you've never danced in these shoes before, so why not practice before you dance with Bright?"

"You're right but..."

"Shade doesn't mind either right Shade?"

"It's alright with me, as long as it's alright with you Rein," Shade said.

"No, I think that you should just dance with Fine. Now go you two," I said as I grabbed Fine away from the cake and pushed her towards Shade-sama. " Have fun you two."

"Wait Rein-"

"You've been worrying about me so much today, just enjoy yourself. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Alright," Fine said, walking away with Shade-sama. They'll be alright. I'm sure of it.

"Rein."

I turned around to see Bright-sama. "Yes, Bright-sama?"

He held his hand out and said," Would you dance with me Rein?"

"Sure," I said as I took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. I shouldn't mess this up.

After we danced for a few minutes silently Bright-sama said,"Is something wrong Rein? You're quiet today."

"I'm fine. By the way Bright-sama, I heard that you were going to propose to someone tonight. It's nice that you finally found someone that you really love."

"Well, I am planning on proposing tonight, however I'm not sure if the person I want to marry will marry me."

"But, Bright-sama you're a really kind prince, you always try to help others, you're really good at dancing, and it's really hard for someone to hate you so I think it'll be fine with whoever you like. She'll definately accept."

"Thank you Rein, that makes me feel a bit relived," Bright-sama said as he twirled me around.

"I'm glad to hear it."

I just realized something, I've been dancing well! I thought that I would certainly fall. Espcecially in these glass shoes; they really are like magic. after we danced for a few more minutes Bright-sama said,"Rein, would you like to go outside? It's quite beautiful tonight and also I have something to ask of you."

"Sure," I said as Bright-sama lead me off the dance floor and out into the amazing garden the I've seen in the Jewelry Kingdom before. The moonlight made the crystals shine, making everything have a fairy tale feeling to it. Is he going to propose to me? I would be so happy if he did but if he doesn't then what does he want to ask me?

"Rein.'

"Y-yes!"

Then I noticed that he was on one knee. Is he going to...? "Rein, I want to ask you if you'll marry me. If you do, I'll be the happiest person in the entire world. If you don't I understand."

"Bright-sama... I..," I started off. What do I do? I really love him... I'm pretty sure that he loves or really likes me. What do I do? When I started to run, I tripped. Knew this was going to happen soon.

"Rein? If you don't have an answer yet then-"

"Yes, I'll marry you. That's my answer."

Then we both heard someone yell, 'Finally!"

"Fine, You ruined the moment!"

I just smiled at him and Bright-sama smiled back at me. Then he held out my glass slipper and slipped it back on my foot. My wish came true, I found my prince.


End file.
